Qu'est-ce ce que ça a de drôle les lapins ?
by LiliCatAll
Summary: Lors de la fête donné en leur honneur à la villa Présidentielle, Katniss et Peeta trouvent Haymitch et Chaff ivres morts sur la pelouse, et surtout morts de rire à cause d'un innocent lapin. Humour. Peeta/Katniss.


**Titre** : Qu'est-ce que ça a de drôle les lapins ?

 **Fandom** : Hunger games.

 **Pairing** : Peeta/Katniss...

 **Rating** : T

 **Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à Suzanne Collins, sauf cette petite idée à la con qui est bien à moi elle.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du Fof. Il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème : Enthousiasme.

 **Résumé** : Lors de la fête donné en leur honneur à la villa Présidentielle, Katniss et Peeta trouvent Haymitch et Chaff ivres morts sur la pelouse, et surtout morts de rire à cause d'un innocent lapin. Humour. Peeta/Katniss.

Bonne lecture.

Lili

* * *

 **Qu'est-ce que ça a de drôle les lapins ?**

Debout, un verre dans une main et le bras de Peeta dans l'autre, Katniss posa un regard écœuré sur les nombreux convives aux costumes chatoyants et extravagants. Leurs rires niais et leurs discussions insipides couvraient presque la musique festives qu'un orchestre jouait pour égayer la soirée concluant la tournée des vainqueurs du soixante quatorzième Hunger Games.

\- Si on sortait prendre l'air, suggéra Peeta à voix basse. J'étouffe ici.

Katniss approuva d'un signe de tête et les amants maudits quittèrent la pièce surpeuplées et surchauffées pour les jardins. Dès qu'ils franchirent les portes, Katniss cessa de sourire bêtement et lâcha le bras de son cavalier. Machinalement elle se massa la mâchoire. Sourire ainsi mettait à mal ses muscles et elle n'en pouvait plus.

Peeta soupira à ses côtés et s'étira, lui aussi courbaturé par tout ce cinéma. Sans un mot, ils s'éloignèrent des baies vitrées par lesquelles filtraient encore les échos des rires et de la musique de ces gens si différent d'eux. Un grand escalier en pierre menait vers un petit chemin gravillonné bordé de buissons savamment taillés. Leurs pas crissèrent sur les gravillons, seuls bruits persistants au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient du lieux de la fête.

Les yeux levés au ciel, Katniss regretta que l'éclairage de la Villa Présidentielle empêche de voir les étoiles. La villa Présidentielle... Le Président Snow... Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Peeta qui marchait en silence, les mains dans les poches de son costume sur mesure, le regard tourné vers les buissons aux formes animales ou florales. Katniss soupira intérieurement. Peeta avait été parfait dans son rôle, comme toujours... Mais elle ?

C'était elle qui devait convaincre Snow, pas Peeta ! Elle avait fait preuve d'autant d'enthousiasme que possible à chacune de leurs apparitions publiques, même lors de cette soirée écœurante de luxe et d'orgueil. Mais cela aurait-il été suffisant ? Snow avait-il cru à son amour feint pour le fils du boulanger ? Panem y croyait... Tous ceux qu'ils avaient croisé ce soir les avait félicité pour leur futur mariage, leur souhaitant pleins de beaux bébés et de bonheur. Mais Snow n'était pas Panem... Snow était un serpent au parfum de rose sanglante...

Un éclat de rire la tira de ses pensées moroses. Immédiatement elle saisit le bras de Peeta. S'ils croisaient quelqu'un ils devaient avoir l'air plus amoureux que jamais !

\- C'est Haymitch, s'étonna Peeta. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait par ici ?

\- Aucune idée, répondit Katniss.

\- Allons voir, il ne faudrait pas qu'il fasse de bêtise, décida Peeta en enjambant un buisson en forme de lapin pour se diriger vers le rire qui résonnait toujours.

Lui emboitant le pas, Katniss fronça les sourcils en entendant un autre rire se joindre à celui de leur mentor. Qui était avec Haymitch ? Ils eurent rapidement la réponse, trouvant Haymitch et Chaff étalés sur la pelouse, des cadavres de bouteilles vides les entourant. Les deux hommes riaient à gorges déployées pointant régulièrement du doigt un innocent lapereau qui sautillait sur la pelouse.

En voyant ce spectacle déplorable, Katniss arrêta Peeta :

\- Inutile de s'inquiéter, ils sont complètement saouls. Regarde les, ils ne tiennent même plus debout... Ils ne risquent pas de faire des bêtises.

\- Certes, dit tranquillement Peeta en reprenant sa marche, mais on ne va pas les laisser là comme ça. Il faut les raccompagner à leurs chambres.

Katniss leva les yeux au ciel, mais suivit Peeta, décidément trop gentil pour son propre bien.

\- Hey Peetaaaaaaa ! S'exclama Haymitch avec un enthousiasme débordant.

\- Et son amoureuse transie, s'esclaffa Chaff.

\- Oh, t'es là chérie, grogna Haymitch en voyant Katniss s'approcher d'eux. Vous ramenez des bouteilles ? On a tout fini !

\- Non, on vient vous mettre au lit ! grogna Katniss. Vous avez assez bu pour ce soir !

Tout en parlant elle se pencha pour arracher des mains d'Haymitch le cadavre de sa dernière boisson. Puis elle l'attrapa par les épaules et entreprit de le redresser, nullement aidée dans son entreprise par son mentor qui trouvait la pelouse bien confortable. Du coin de l'œil elle vit Peeta relever Chaff et l'adosser à un arbre tout près.

Une fois sur que Chaff ne risquait pas de tomber, Peeta vint aider Katniss à remettre Haymitch sur pied, celui-ci passant un bras sur les épaules de la jeune femme, y pesant de tout son poids. Celle-ci grimaça sous l'effort mais commença à marcher en direction de la salle, fronçant le nez sous les effluves alcoolisées que son chargement, peu coopératif, lui soufflait dans le nez à chaque respiration.

Derrière elle, elle entendit Peeta les rejoindre, Chaff pesant lourdement sur lui comme Haymitch sur elle. Arrivé à leur hauteur, le jeune homme se saisit du bras libre d'Haymitch et le passa sur ses épaules, soulageant ainsi Katniss d'une partie du poids de l'ivrogne. Doucement, l'étrange convoi avança vers la fête, les deux plus jeunes espérant y trouver une âme charitable pour les décharger d'au moins un des deux buveurs.

\- Hey, Haymitch... r'garde ça ! Encore un lapin ! s'exclama Chaff en voyant un buisson taillé en forme de lapin devant eux.

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire, hoquetant de manière incompréhensible entre deux éclats.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça a de si drôle les lapins ? s'agaça Katniss.

\- C'est un gars du district dix qui nous racontait que ses parents étaient cuni... Cunipu...non.. Cuniculteurs, bafouilla Haymitch en riant.

\- Et ? S'impatienta Katniss.

Haymitch posa un regard trouble sur elle et soupira :

\- T'es trop innocente en fait...

\- Par contre le gamin pas tant que ça ! rugit Chaff attirant immédiatement l'attention de Haymitch et Katniss sur le visage rougissant de Peeta.

\- Nooooooooooooon ! S'esclaffa Haymitch. Tu sais ce que c'est qu'un cuni toi ?

\- J'ai deux grands frères, grogna Peeta avec une moue boudeuse. Je suis pas totalement ignorant dans ce domaine hein !

Les deux plus âgés trouvèrent ça hilarant et hurlèrent de rire, mêlant à leurs rires des cris de loups. Leurs enthousiasmes débordants, et avinés, n'éclaira en rien Katniss sur le rapport entre cuniculteur, lapin et les rougeurs de Peeta. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'interroger ses compagnons, Elfie apparaissant soudainement devant eux en piaillant, des hommes, visiblement des muets, la suivant de près.

\- J'en étais sûre ! S'exclama-t-elle en voyant les deux hommes avachis sur les épaules de ses deux protégés.

Se tournant vers les muets, elle pointa du doigt les deux ivrognes et ordonna :

\- Amenez les à leurs chambres et couchez les !

Puis emboitant le pas aux petits groupes elle sermonna les deux mentors leur promettant milles souffrances pour avoir gâcher une si belle soirée, laissant en plan Peeta et Katniss.

Peeta roula un peu les épaules, pour les dénouer et se tourna vers Katniss :

\- Il faut qu'on y retourne, sinon ils vont se poser des questions, dit-il.

Katniss soupira et passa son bras sous le sien, consciente qu'il avait raison. Elle s'encouragea mentalement, se convainquant que bientôt toute cette mascarade serait terminée.

\- Au fait, je n'est toujours pas compris le rapport entre cuniculteurs et lapins, lâcha-t-elle, fixant un regard empli de curiosité sur Peeta.

Les rougeurs qui s'étalèrent à vitesse grand V sur les joues du jeune homme la surprirent mais sa réponse encore plus :

\- Cuniculteurs, c'est comme ça qu'on nomme les éleveurs de lapins.

\- Et en quoi c'est drôle ?

Les rougeurs sur les joues de Peeta s'accentuèrent et le jeune homme évita son regard avec une gêne plus qu'évidente.

\- Peeta ! ordonna-t-elle de plus en plus curieuse.

\- Laisse tomber Katniss, c'est des histoires d'ivrognes, éluda Peeta avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle bondée évitant ainsi brillamment de poursuivre cette conversation devenue plus qu'embarrassante. Haymitch avait raison : Katniss était bien trop innocente...

Fin.

* * *

Note de l'auteure :

C'est ma première fois dans ce fandom, alors j'espère ne pas être complètement à côté de la plaque niveau caractère.

Sinon, une petite review ?

Lili


End file.
